Interviews With Ice Age Characters!
by AnnaDragonRider
Summary: This is an Interview Fanfiction with Ice Age Characters! I hope you like it :) Rating K to some language references.
1. Chapter 1

My interview story with Ice Age Characters!

Hiiiiiiii! This time I decided to do an interview Fanfiction. Interview Fanfiction's are awesome!

So, the first Character I'm going to interview is Manny!

Leave your questions to ONLY him in a review and I'll be publishing Manny's interview really soon!

I'm seriously freaking out with this Fanfiction…. IT WILL BE AWSOME!

Love, TeamPeaches


	2. Chapter 2 - Manny, the Fatty Mammoth

Chapter 2: Interviewing Manny

_Before the chapter start, I want to say that I will do a few questions to Manny that no one asked, but your questions will appear too _

TeamPeaches: Hiiiiiii! I'm TeamPeaches and this time…. I'm going…. TO INTERVIEW MANNY, FROM ICE AGE! Hi, Manny!

Manny: Hello!

TeamPeaches: So, to start, the interviews with Ice Age Characters I choose you! (Pikachu!)

Manny: Hahaha, thank you.

TeamPeaches: Ok, let's get started! TimberPaw asks: How are your first days on the new island?

Manny: Well, it's great! I didn't know that living on an island could be so good. Me and the herd are still getting used to it, but we'll be fine.

TeamPeaches: That's really cool! The next question, still from TimberPaw is: Do you plan to have more kids with Ellie? – Hehehehehehheheheheheheh

Manny: Haha, weeeeeeeell…. I don't know, but…. Can I pass this one? Hehe

TeamPeaches: Yeah… I think that TimberPaw got an idea… Next question: What do you think about Shira? Do you trust her?

Manny: Honestly, I still don't trust her completely…

TeamPeaches: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (this is me, screaming) But… if you don't trust her, you accepted someone to your herd… That you don't trust… Do you think that's good?

Manny: I said "Completely"! But, yeah sort of… I don't know what the herd thinks of her, but I think that she is a little scary…

TeamPeaches: So, you're afraid of a girl? HAHAHAHAHAHAH awesome

Manny: She is a pirate! Or at least she knows how to fight… and she hasn't the greatest temper in the world… She could kill us!

TeamPeaches: So you think that she is a killer?! How disrespecting, Manny!

Manny: I didn't say that! Anyway, don't tell Diego… He would be pissed out.

TeamPeaches: So there is something between them? Diego and Shira? REALLY? OMG, MY DIRA FEELINGS!

Manny: I think I've said too much… And your what?

TeamPeaches: It's a Ship! Dira! Never mind… Next question: Are you planning to do a diet? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Manny: I've already said, I'M NOT FAT, I'M POOFY! It's my fur… Make me look above the line…

TeamPeaches: Sure…

Manny: But I'm not fat!

TeamPeaches: Alright! I didn't said anything! Let's go to the next question: Are you happy for Diego?

Manny: Yeah… finally he got someone that… you know… it's not a "complete princess" like Sid is…

TeamPeaches: Yeah… Shira is everything but a princess… WAIT A SECOND! OMFG, YOU SAID THAT "He finally got someone" OMG! I KNEW IT!

Manny: Oh crap. Let's move to the next question….

TeamPeaches: Hihihihihihi DIRAAAAAAA! Ok, the next questions are from Shiego627.

Manny: Interesting name…

TeamPeaches: YEAH, I KNOW! AHAHAHAHAHAH. Well, now that I'm still processing the fact THAT DIRA EXISTS, her first question is: Manny was it hard taking care of Peaches? Which is ONE OF MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS!

Manny: Oh, thank you, that's really sweet.

TeamPeaches: I said that Peaches is one of my favourite characters, NOT you… no offense.

Manny: I already expect that. Whatever, YES, IT IS TOTTALY HARD TAKING CARE OF HER!

TeamPeaches: I don't think so… You are overprotective… Let her have her space!

Manny: WHAT DID YOU SAID? I'M HER FATHER, NOT YOU!

TeamPeaches: … Ok then… Next question: Manny how does it feel being with carnivore?

Manny: I'm ok with Diego, he risked his life for our her, that's ok… But with Shira… meah.

TeamPeaches: But she risked her life for you too… OMG MORE DIRA THINGS

Manny: I don't care!

TeamPeaches: But, if she didn't have done, what she did, you'll be dead. You have to give her a "Thank you, Shira. For saving me and the herd's life. And Diego loves you", ARE YOU UNDERSTANDING ME?

Manny: Wait, I'm not going to say that! Diego would kill me!

TeamPeaches: So you're afraid of him… aren't you?

Manny: SHUT UP!

TeamPeaches: Ok, calm down! Your last question is: Is it hard live with the crazy sloth?

Manny: Yeah, I think so… Without all of her nicknames and her craziness for friendly wales, it would be much better.

TeamPeaches: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I LOVE GRANNY! She is the awesomeness with more than 100 years…

Manny: Right… Are you normal?

TeamPeaches: No.

Manny: Ok, then.

TeamPeaches: …

Manny: …

TeamPeaches: …

Manny: …

TeamPeaches: And I guess this was Manny the fatty Mammoth of Ice Age!

Manny: I'M NOT FAT!

TeamPeaches: And we'll be right back, with….. SID THE SLOTH! Send your questions on your reviews!

_I hope you like it!_

_Love, TeamPeaches._


End file.
